Generally speaking, pacing systems include an implantable pulse generator, commonly known as a pacemaker, electrically connected to the heart by at least one transvenous endocardial lead. More specifically an endocardial lead provides an electrical pathway between the pacemaker, connected to the proximal end of the lead, and endocardial tissue, in contact with the distal end of the lead. Endocardial tissue refers to a specific layer of tissue in the interior of the heart's chambers. In such a manner electrical pulses emitted by the pacemaker travel through the endocardial lead and stimulate the heart.
Endocardial leads are often placed in contact with the endocardial tissue by passage through a venous access, such as the subclavian vein or one of its tributaries. In such a manner transvenous endocardial leads offer as an advantage that they may be placed into contact with the heart without requiring major thoracic surgery. Rather, transvenous endocardial leads may be introduced into a vein and maneuvered therefrom into contact with the heart.
A multi-step procedure is often used to introduce such leads within the venous system. Generally this procedure consists of inserting a hollow needle into a blood vessel, such as the subclavian vein. A wire guide is then passed through the needle into the interior portion of the vessel. The needle is then withdrawn and an introducer sheath and dilator assembly is then inserted over the wire guide into the vessel. The assembly is advanced into a suitable position within the vessel, i.e. so that the distal end is well within the vessel but the proximal end is outside the patient. Next the dilator and wire guide are removed. The introducer sheath is left in position and therefore offers direct access from outside the patient to the interior of the blood vessel. In such a fashion a lead can be passed into the vessel through the introducer sheath and ultimately be positioned within the heart. Finally the introducer sheath is removed from the body. With respect to pacemaker leads, however, which typically have a relatively bulky connector pin assembly at the proximal end, the introducer sheath is removed from the body by being split apart. In such a manner the introducer sheath does not have to be removed over the relatively bulky connector pin assembly at the proximal end of the lead.
An introducer sheath therefore, through its hollow lumen, provides access to the interior of a vessel. A lead introduced into the blood vessel may then moved along the blood vessel until properly positioned within the heart.
To provide such access an introducer sheath must be flexible. Specifically, flexibility permits the introducer sheath to bend and form to a curve compatible with the blood vessel. In such a manner the introducer sheath end is substantially parallel to the blood vessel and a lead which is introduced therethrough is properly oriented along the vessel interior. If the sheath did not conform to the vessel shape, a lead introduced would abut against the vessel wall, possibly injuring the patient and damaging the lead. One problem which may occur, however, due to the flexibility required of the introducer sheath is that the mid-portion of the sheath may form a kink.
Kinking within the introducer sheath may cause serious problems, especially with respect to pacemaker leads. Generally a kink within an introducer sheath is not detected until a lead is attempted to be introduced therethrough. At that time the lead, and in particular the sensitive electrode at the distal end of the lead, strikes the kinked section and is blocked. Continual pushing on the lead may cause damage to the electrode as well as damage to the helical coil and insulative sheath of the lead body. Because such damage may not be readily apparent, implantation of a damaged lead may result, in turn, creating the possibility of serious harm to the patient.
A further problem exists in pacemaker patients who have had multiple leads implanted over time. Scar tissue at the site of implantation has been found to create difficulties with past lead introduction systems. Specifically the relatively tough scar tissue hinders the introduction of a dilator and introducer sheath assembly. Many times, only through use of larger incisions than are otherwise desirable is such an assembly able to be inserted.